Most headers in the absorber tower of a flue gas desulfurization (FGD) system are supported by means of a series of beams or trusses that span across the tower cross section. These headers are either supported on top of such members or they are suspended below such members by a hanger system. Additionally, when these headers incorporate branch lines, the branch lines must also be supported such as by a series of secondary beams that likewise extend across or within the tower cross section.
Normally, the load upon these support members is quite high and their unsupported span length is quite long. Consequently, these support members often consist of structural I-beams that, because of their size and weight, further increase both the loading upon and the height of the absorber tower. Furthermore, the resulting criss-cross pattern of support members within the absorber tower also restricts flue gas flow through the tower. Additionally, in the situation where the headers are supported on top of these support members within the tower, the depth of these members oftentimes blocks or otherwise interferes with the spray pattern emitted from the nozzles supplied by the supported headers.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide a means of supporting headers within an absorber tower that does not rely upon large, heavy support members for support. An additional object of this invention is to provide a means of header support that does not restrict flue gas flow. A further object of this invention is to provide header support that does not interfere with the nozzle spray pattern within the tower. These and other objects of this invention will become obvious upon further investigation.